


Dancing by Daylight

by WordsFromTheOtherSide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Solace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Modern Royalty, Omega Nico di Angelo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromTheOtherSide/pseuds/WordsFromTheOtherSide
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a creature of habit. He hates change. Will Solace is a factor Nico hadn't been planning on. Nico likes the change Will brings in his wake.--Nico and Will had been arranged to be married years ago, before the accident. The Omega Prince of Erebus wanted nothing to do with Will after their first meeting, but he changes his mind and give the Alpha a second chance. Things spiral out of the boys control from there.
Relationships: Maria di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Maria di Angelo/Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to me being a dumbass ( ꈍᴗꈍ)  
> A few facts to note, there's a minor age gap I added - Nico is 14 while Will is 19, but it's just for plot.  
> Thank you to Nikki_DoH13 for beta reading

**_Prince William Solace was third in line for the throne of the island nation of Delphi._ ** He didn't mind though, he knew his elder brothers could run their home country after their father's inevitable death. So in order to make himself useful for his country's people, he studied medicinal herbs, which was one of the things that Delphi was known for. Medicinal herbs with fantastical healing ability; beautiful and whimsical music even the music haters could dance to; tales of magic told by storytellers who were so talented every word seemed real; and archers with aim and skill to rival gods.

Delphi was a wealthy country, so Will only had to ask for something in order to get it. He didn't think that was fair. He knew people in other countries were starving and were being ravaged by diseases. He had made several trips to these countries offering food to everyone he could, and healing the wounded and sick alongside the Royal Physicians. He helped teach farming practices to the locals in order to help boost their economy, or at the lease give them something to eat after he was gone.

All Will ever wanted to do was help people, to make their lives better and he had always had a drive that pushed him to of his best to help others. But the moment his father announced their trip to the mountainous country of Erebus to meet Will's new fiance, Will knew he'd be struggling for the first time in his nineteen years of life.

He did research on the Prince of Erebus. Prince Nico di Angelo was the second child of King Hades and his wife, Queen Maria. The boy was an Omega and, according to the reports from previous suitors, quite an odd one. Will wanted to know more about him, mostly because he was going to be marrying the younger man but also because past suitors seemed to have one thing in common with their reports, other than the existential feeling of  _ creeped out _ . They all reported his affinity to follow a strict schedule, one that made it physically impossible for any suitors to get to know him outside of meals, and even then he wouldn't talk to them.

Will thought he knew was he was going to be dealing with; an antisocial Omega who was forced to follow a strict schedule.

Nico was nothing like that, however.

When Will and his father, Apollo, arrived at the palace gates, they were greeted by the King and Queen. A few servants took their luggage and carried them off to their bedchambers.

While Hades and Apollo talked politics, Will stood awkwardly next to Queen Maria.

Maria was a beautiful woman, with long, dark onyx hair that fell halfway down her back in thick curls and chocolate colored eyes. He smiled, and she returned the gesture kindly.

"If you don't mind me asking," Will finally broke their silence, glancing over to his father and the Erebian King. "Where is Prince Nico?"

"He insisted on staying in his mathematics lesson, though he's skipping lunch because he agreed to take time out of his training this afternoon to get to know you, though," The queen smiled. "I hope you'll bring him out of his shell. He hasn't had friends in so long, I'm worried he's gotten too lonely,"

"Humans are a pack species, we need social interactions in order to function properly. Being isolated for extremely long periods of time could be severely damaging for one's mental health," Will hummed, knowing he was being  _ "nerdy," _ as his younger siblings called it, spouting out facts left and right.

"He's been isolating himself for four years," Maria sounded worried. "He hasn't been the same since his sister…" she trailed off.

She didn't need to finish either, Will had seen the report. There had been three pictures taken of Nico since his sister's funeral. Princess Bianca had been Hades' named heir before her untimely demise four years prior. After that, Nico became the heir to the throne, but was seen as unfit to rule, what with his status as Omega and despite his importance to the country, Nico was hardly seen.

"Anyway, I really do hope you bring him out of his shell." Maria hummed. "He may seem aloof and odd, but I promise you, he's a really sweet boy. He's just built his walls up,"

"Someone has to break them down eventually, am I right?" Will laughed awkwardly. "Might as well be me,"

* * *

**_Just as Maria said, Nico skipped lunch_ ** . Will sat awkwardly with his father and the foreign monarchs, eating an Erebian delicacy made with lean meat and a deliciously seasoned cream sauce on top of soft noodles. There was small talk made between the kings while Maria and Will ate in silence.

After lunch, Will spent time exploring the castle grounds, walking through the gardens with Maria, taking some time to visit the Erebian royal physicians, talking to them about their healing practices and herbal remedies. By the time the clock struck four o'clock, Will was pacing the marble floor, twelve paces before turning around again and again. The door finally opened and the blond stopped pacing, staring at the small boy in front of him.

Overgrown black hair and tired brown eyes stared at him. "You're William?" The boy spoke so casually, so much like a commoner.

"Just Will, please," the blond smiled. "I take it you're prince Niccolo?"

"Just Nico," he scowled. "I'm going to make this clear,  _ Will _ , I don't want anything to do with you and don't expect me to change anything in my schedule to accommodate you."

"For an Omega, you're very aggressive," Will smiled, then held out his arm. "Your mother and father told me we'd have an hour before dinner then you have language studies, correct?"

"Yes," Nico didn't take his arm, instead he started walking down the hall, leaving Will standing there stupidly. After a second, Will jogged to catch up with the Omega.

"What do you like to do?" Will asked.

"Study,"

"What subject?"

Silence. "History,"

"Fun. Speaking of fun, what do you like to do for fun?"

Nico gave him a quizzical look. "I don't have fun,"

Will stopped dead in his tracks. " _ What?  _ How can you not have fun?"

"I'm too busy," Nico stopped as well, staring at him. "Studies and training get in the way. I'm meant to help rule this country, having fun isn't going too help me at all,"

"Niccolò di Angelo, as your betrothed and future mate, I order you to take a break and have fun." Will said playfully, standing tall and making his voice come out in mock authority.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I don't know the rules of Delphi, but here, in Erebus, Omegas don't have to follow orders from Alphas they're not officially mated to. You and your orders don't mean shit to me," he snapped, turned and walked away. "Just go home,  _ your Highness," _ he shot over his shoulder before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

Will stood there for several minutes, trying to process what had just happened.  _ Nico di Angelo, an Omega, just told him off. Nico was one hell of an Omega. _

No matter how often Nico disappeared from their scheduled time together, Will kept trying to get closer to the Omega.

Will had been trying for three weeks by the time Nico snapped. The blond had followed him into the castle stables, where Nico was saddling a beautiful black horse.

"Just  _ stay away from me! _ Can't you take a hint, you sack of shit!" Nico snapped at him. "I don't want anything to do with you, I don't want anything to do with being your slut! So stay away from me you,  _ fucking creep! _ " And with that Nico skillfully ran out on the horse, leaving Will in, and covered with, his dust.


	2. Second Chances

**_Nico didn't want to be around people, much less William Solace._ ** The blond was pushy and invasive, always getting in his personal space, forcing his way into his life. Nico wanted to be alone, not chained to Will. That's why he was in bed rather than with the Prince of Delphi. A knock sounded through his room. The Omega sat up with rage.  _ If someone told that damn Alpha where his room was, he'd have their head. _

He stood from his bed, throwing his door open, ready to punch a stupid blond in the face. Instead of Will, he saw his mother, and his anger dissipated.

"Mama," Nico said, feeling calmer than he had a moment ago.

"Nico, we need to talk about something," As gentle as her voice was, her eyes were stern. Nico stepped aside and let her enter his room. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her, and Nico sat, too. "I was talking to William after breakfast today, just to see how well you two are getting along. He told me that you kept pushing him away and hiding, despite the fact that you agreed to spend an hour away from your training and studies to be with him."

"I don't like him," Nico didn't look at his mother.

"I find him to be a rather charming young man. You'd be surprised if you took the time to get to know him." Maria said. "I asked you before he arrived to give him a chance, and you said you would. I know you're better than lying to your mother, Nico,"

That hurt, because he hadn't planned on it to be like this. He had planned on getting to know Will, but their first interaction was . . . Bad, to say the least. The way that the blond had spoken to him was exactly what he  _ didn’t  _ want in a mate. The cruel oppressive orders and the thought that Nico was just an item to be played with left a horrible feeling in his gut.

“Nico,” Maria said softly, pulling Nico into a tight hug. “I don’t know what has happened between the two of you, but you need to move past it and get to know him properly. I promise, he does not wish to harm you,”

“I’ll try,” Nico sighed, taking in his mother's scent. "I promise I wasn't lying to you,"

"I know,  _ mio Bambino _ , but you need to show me," she pulled back and smiled. "I know you'll go beyond what your father and I expect of you,"

"You expect me to get married," Nico's face scrunched up.

"We expect you to be happy," Maria corrected. " _ I _ expect you to live a life full of love and joy,"

"I've done a great job of that now, haven't I?" Nico sighed sarcastically.

"Will is in the garden, go talk to him," Maria urged. "I will not have you my pup moping around while there's a pretty Alpha who wants to mate him," she stood up, taking Nico's hands and began leading him out of his room, fussing the entire walk to the garden. She messed with his hair a dozen times while straightening his clothes. When they reached the garden entrance, she stopped. "Last I saw him he was in the gazebo by the roses." She told Nico nudging him past the entrance. Nico moved forward, glancing over his shoulder at his mother, who smiled encouragingly at him. He took a deep breath and started marching ahead.

* * *

_**Will hadn't moved too far from the gazebo**_. He was a few yards away, kneeling by the roses. He seemed to be looking at something. Nico walked up to him, looking over his shoulder. It turns out, Will had found a bird, wrapped in vines, struggling to break out of them. The blond was staring at the bird, and right before Nico said something, a sarcastic comment on how sadistic the alpha was for watching a helpless creature struggling like that, Will reached forward. He carefully pushed the vines around, and despite the pecking biting and scratching he got from the bird, the persisted until the bird was free. Will smiled (and Nico would be lying when he denied that it was the prettiest smile he'd ever seen) and turned to Nico.

"Oh," Will seemed genuinely surprised to see him. Like he didn't notice him beforehand when he was helping the bird. "When did you come in?"  _ Gods he's so awkward! _

"Before you helped the bird," Nico gestured awkwardly towards the rosebush, pointing with both hands.

"Oh," Will said, not meeting Nico's eyes, instead watching the scratches on his hands.

"I -um," Nico looked at his feet, kicking a non-existent pebble. "I wanted to, ah, apologise?" He cringed, what was he apologizing for? Being scared of an Alpha? Being too brash for an Omega?

"You don't have to," Will said. "I should be the one apologizing to you."

"What?" Nico blinked at him.

"I knew that you were weary of Alphas, yet I didn't try to hold back and be gentle with you,"

"You don't need to be  _ gentle _ with me, I'm not glass,"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just - I kept pushing you more and more despite how obvious you made it that you didn't want me around. I was the one who was wrong, I kept breaking your personal boundaries and pushing more and more. Without meaning to, I hurt you." Will looked . . . Ashamed. Nico winced, hugging himself as he pulled away. He'd hurt the Alpha just as much as Will has hurt him. "I want to make things up to you," Will continued. "I want to fix the wrongs I've done. If you'll let me,"

Nico took a deep breath. "I had promised my mother that I'd give you a chance, to at least try to get along. My mother didn't raise a liar and my father didn't raise an oath-breaker,"

"So you'll give me a second chance?" Will's sky blue eyes shone brightly, hopefully 

"Yes," Nico sighed. Suddenly, a force rammed into him, wrapping him in a tight warmth that sent a bolt of fear down his spine. He pushed against the warm wall in front of him, and it let go.  _ It _ was Will. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just - I should've asked to hug you, I'm sorry," Will pulled away, bowing his head in shame.

Nico took several deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. "It's okay, I just - don't come at me like that. Brings up bad memories,"

"I'm sorry," Will said softly.

Nico shook his head and held out his arms, looking down. Will moved forward, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist, his chin resting on Nico's shoulder. The raven haired Omega slowly wrapped his arms around the Alpha's solid form. He turned his head and pressed his nose into the side of Will's neck, which was, to his delight, warm. Nico blinked, why was Will's warmth making him happy? Why did he never want to let go? He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, forcing the tears back as he gripped the back of Will's jacket. He felt the blond's chest and neck begin to rumble with a deep purr as his hand wove into dark curls.


	3. Questions and Answers

**_The Alpha and Omega stayed in the garden, talking quietly amongst the rosebushes and tulips._ ** Nico was weary of telling Will about himself and his past, but Will was so  _ open _ with Nico, it was only fair that he said something, but he supposed it wasn't enough, as Will proposed the game.

"Oh!" Will had clapped his hands together. "When we were kids, my younger siblings and I would play variations of this old game, where you ask questions to figure out whatever the other person is thinking about." His blue eyes were hopeful. "Do you want to play?"

"I - I'm not really fond of games…" Nico said slowly, then saw the hurt look in his pretty eyes. "I've never played before, but maybe you can teach me?" He tried to sound hopeful

"Okay!" His eyes lit up with joy as he smiled from ear to ear. "So you can ask the questions first, okay? I'm thinking of…" he tapped his chin. "A thing,"

"Um, what are you thinking of?" Nico asked, and Will burst out laughing.

"You can't ask  _ that _ question, it takes the fun out of it," Will snorted. "How about I ask questions first so you can get an understanding of the game,"

"Okay," Nico looked down at his lap. "I'm thinking of a person,"

"Are they a boy or a girl?"

"Girl,"

"Are you close to her?"

"I was,"

"Is she tall?"

"No,"

"Is she young?"

"Yes,"

"Is she your mother?"

"No," Nico shook his head.

"What color is her hair?"

"Black,"

"What color are her eyes?"

"Obsidian,"

"Detailed." Will commented. "Do you love her?"

Nico had no words, so he nodded.

"Alright, a girl with black hair, obsidian eyes who's not your mother, and you love her." Will hummed. "Is it your sister?"

Nico nodded again, looking in his lap. Will grabbed his hands, smiling at the Omega. "You think you can ask the questions this time?"

"I think so," Nico said softly, but Will was pulling him. He was moved from the Alpha's side to his lap. Nico squeaked uncomfortably. " _ What _ are you  _ doing _ ?" He hissed as Will's arms encircled his waist.

"You're sad, I'm giving you a hug to make you feel better." Nico felt each twitch of Will's lips against his neck as he spoke. Then Will began peppering soft, fleeting kisses across his spine and neck. Nico's face heated up and was no doubt a brighter crimson than the roses around them. He reached up and covered his face in embarrassment as Will continued to cover every inch of the Omega's skin with gentle kisses. "Do you feel better yet?" Will asked, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. "Aw, don't hide your face," He pressed a kiss to Nico's chin and the Omega made an embarrassed noise. "You're too pretty to hide," Will took Nico's hands in his and uncovered the Omega's flushed face. "You're cute, you know that? Absolutely adorable," Will returned his arms to Nico's waist, admiring the small Omega's profile. "Look at you, sitting there being cute, with your pretty eyes and pink face," Will leaned up, pressing a kiss to Nico's cheeks, making the Omega groan in pure embarrassment. "Do you like it when I kiss you?"

Nico covered his face and nodded, prompting Will to begin kissing him once more.

* * *

_**Days passed and the two spent more time together than they had originally, spending hours with each other.**_ Nico even changed his schedule to accommodate Will's presence, which was something he hadn't done since he filled every hour of the day with studies. Now, instead of focusing on his studies, he could only think about Will and those pretty blue eyes and soft, warm lips pressing kissing against Nico's cold skin and his laugh, how he always had his lips quirked up into a smile. How he had that gap between his front teeth you could only see if you looked close enough and knew it was there. The little scar on his chin from when one of his siblings had accidentally grazed him with an arrow while shooting.

Nico wanted to forget his mathematics and history, and study Will, the shades of cerulean that made up his eyes and the hues of gold in every single lock of his hair. He wanted to dedicate every inch of Will's face to his memory, not the ancient kings of Erebus and how they sent the country into wealth or poverty.

Without realizing it, Nico giving Will a second chance turned his life on it's head. Will had turned Nico's gut inside out and took the poor Omega's heart within five minutes of a proper conversation. Within an hour, Nico was in the palm of the Alpha's hand.  _ And Nico loved every second of it. _

But time flew faster than birds, and Will was laying next to Nico in bed, their bodies intertwined as Will peppered kisses across Nico's face, doing the same thing he did every time he kissed Nico - he avoided the raven haired Omega's lips. Nico never understood why he did that though, and he'd never kissed anyone before so he wasn't complaining too much.

"Neeks," Will rolled onto his back, pulling the Omega onto his chest. " You're doing it again,"

"Doing what?" Nico pushed himself up, subconsciously screaming  _ you're straddling this Alpha! What are you doing, you idiot! _

"You're thinking a lot," Will hummed, reaching up to rub the small Omega's cheek. Nico leaned into the touch, unable to keep the purr from bubbling up in his chest. "I want to know what's going though your head, I want to see the world in here," he reached up with his free hand and rubbed above Nico's eyebrows. "Do you want to tell me?"

"I'm just thinking about how much you've changed my life in the span of a few days," he mumbled. "And about how when you kiss me you avoid my lips,"

"Well, sometimes you shouldn't push people away, because anyone could change your life. It just happened to be me. And you never seem comfortable with kissing me back, and I don't don't wanna make you uncomfortable," Will smiled. "Do you  _ want _ to kiss me?" Nico turned pink and buried his face in Will's hand, whining. "Is that a no?"

Nico shook his head rapidly. "I wanna kiss you!" He added quickly, his face turning a deeper red. Will smiled, rubbing Nico's lips gently with his thumb. Nico leaned in slowly, until their noses bumped together and all he could see was the blue in Will's eyes, how they had just the slightest hint of teal around the pupil. Nico could smell Will. How sweet he was, he leaned in closer until their lips touched. They kissed, pushing closer together. Will held Nico tightly, cupping the back of his head with one hand, long fingers running through dark curls. With the other, he gripped Nico's hips keeping him close. Nico purred loudly, and Will devoured it, purring alongside the Omega.

Nico felt in his gut, a connection to Will that was stronger than any connection here had felt before. He pulled away from Will's lips and looked him directly in his eyes, he felt his heart break from it's soon walls as he spoke words he never thought he'd say.

_ "I love you," _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a kudos and I always love reading your comments!


End file.
